Snap ring grooves have previously been formed in splined power transmission members by material removal such as grinding. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,772 Killop et al. and 4,689,980 Killop et al. disclose toothed racks that have elongated blade members with a progressively increasing height for deforming a workpiece to form the entirety of an annular groove with a uniform cross-section. Such forming necessarily exerts significant pressure on the elongated blade members and results in wear that can require early replacement of the associated toothed racks.